Warum ist es nur so schwer, ihn zu lieben?
by AAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB
Summary: Ist Liebe noch möglich, wenn man schon längst weiß, wie der andere fühlt?[Lucius x Narzissa]
1. Regulus

Kalter Wind wehte mitten im Frühsommer über die Gärten des imposanten Anwesens in Edinburgh.

Alles schlief noch, die Blumen waren noch verschlossen von der langen Nacht, die Vögel schlummerten und mit ihnen alle Lebewesen dieser Gärten. Selbst die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, denn selbst sie ruhte noch zu solch früher Stunde.

Der See lag vollkommen still, alles schien wie ausgestorben. Nur die Blätter der zahlreichen Bäume raschelten im Wind.

Die Dunkelheit lag noch über dem Anwesen, sie ließ die Mauern des Palais grau und kalt wirken.

Der einzige belebte Ort schien der Friedhof zu sein, welcher ebenfalls zu jenem Anwesen gehörte.

Menschen standen dort, Herren in schwarzen Umhängen und Damen in eleganten Kleidern. Die Stimmung schien gedämpft, denn niemand wagte laut zu sprechen, alle unterhielten sich flüsternd.

Eine Dame stand etwas abseits vom Geschehen, neben ihr ein junger Mann, kaum achtzehn Jahre alt. Seine schlanker Körperbau und seine weichen Gesichtszüge ließen ihn noch viel jünger wirken.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das schwarze Haar. Auch er wusste nichts mit all den anderen Menschen um ihn herum anzufangen.

Die beiden sprachen nicht miteinander, es schien als gäbe es nichts mehr zwischen ihnen, das eine Unterhaltung wert sei.

Mit einem Mal wurde es völlig still und das gedämpfte Flüstern der anderen Menschen setzte für einen Augenblick aus. Einen Moment lang konnte man nur die Blätter hören, wie sie sich ihm Wind bewegten.

Ein Mann mittleren Alters durchschritt den Bogen, der zu jenem Friedhof führte, hinter ihm ging eine Dame, neben ihr ein Mädchen mit blondem Haar, ihre Tochter.

Einige Sekunden lang waren diese drei Menschen, die soeben den Bogen passiert hatten, Blickpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie durchquerten den Friedhof, auf einem von Fackeln hell erleuchteten Weg, der sich deutlich von der übrigen Umgebung abhob, bis sie die schwarzgekleidete Dame und den jungen Mann neben ihr erreichten.

Das Mädchen blieb stehen, als ihre Mutter es ihr mit einem Handzeichen verhieß. Ihr bodenlanges Kleid raschelte, bei der abrupten Bewegung.

Niemand von ihnen sprach, vielleicht hatten sie sich einfach nichts zu sagen, oder vielleicht war es auch zu viel, was ausgesprochen werden sollte.

Schließlich durchbrach der Mann die Stille, nach einigen Sekunden des Zögerns, doch als er sprach, klang seine stimme so fest und selbstsicher, als hätte er jene Worte schon oft ausgesprochen, auch wenn dem nicht so war: „Mein herzliches Beileid.", und er nahm ihre Hand in die seine, hielt sie einen Moment lang fest und ließ sie dann los.

„Vielen Dank, Mr Black. Wir wissen es zu schätzen.", ihre Stimme klang emotionslos, so als würde sie nicht meinen, was sie sagte: „Aber sind Sie nicht derjenige, dem _mein_ Beileid zukommen sollte. Schließlich war mein verstorbener Mann, ihr Bruder."

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst Mrs Black, jedoch glaube ich zu wissen, dass Sie die Zeit hatten ihn besser kennen zu lernen, als ich."

„So, glauben Sie das?"

„Ich nehme an, Regulus, der hier neben Ihnen steht, ist Beweis genug.", erwiderte er nüchtern, dann fuhr er etwas freundlicher fort: „Verzeih mir Regulus, dass ich von dir spreche, als wärst du nicht hier anwesend."

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen, schließlich wurde es für mich zur Gewohnheit.", entgegnete ihm der junge Mann traurig.

„Die Zeremonie beginnt.", bemerkte seine Mutter teilnahmslos, während sie nachdenklich ein vertrocknetes Blatt zwischen den Fingern zerrieb.

Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen wandelte sich das Flüstern in Stille, man konnte die Anspannung fast spüren, die sich nun ausbreitete.

Alle Anwesenden nahmen ihre Plätze ein, sie bildeten einen großen Kreis, um den prachtvollen Marmorsockel, auf dem die Urne stand, die Urne mit der Asche des Verstorbenen. Sie war aus Silber gefertigt worden, bereits wenige Stunden nach der Geburt, des kürzlich Verstorbenen, so wie für jeden Black eine solche angefertigt wurde.

In geschwungenen Lettern war das Motto der Familie Black darauf eingeritzt: „Toujours Pur".

Einen kurzen Moment lang zögerte das Mädchen, bevor sie in jenen Kreis eintrat.

Sie betrachtete die Urne, sie wusste, dass eine ebensolche für sie, bereits gefertigt worden war. Wenn es um sie geschähe, kämen dann auch all diese Menschen, um ihr Beileid auszusprechen, um ihrer Beerdigung beizuwohnen?

„Narzissa, weshalb zögerst du?", Regulus hielt seiner Cousine die Hand hin.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn es so auf dich gewirkt hat, sagte sie mit klarer Stimme und ergriff seine zitternde Hand.

Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn der Tod seines Vaters doch mehr mitgenommen, als er es allen anderen gegenüber zugeben wollte, oder vielleicht ließ es auch nur sein Stolz nicht zu.

Einige Sekunden standen alle um den Sockel und nichts geschah, keiner wagte zu sprechen.

Schließlich trat Regulus vor, unsicher ging er, bis er unmittelbar vor der Urne stand, die im schwachen Dämmerlicht glänzte.

Als die ersten Strahlen darauf fielen, zog er eine silbrig schimmernde Phiole und goss den Inhalt über die sterblichen Überreste seines Vaters.

Ein leiser Aufprall, war zu hören, als die Phiole seiner Hand entglitt, so als hätte er seine Selbstkontrolle verloren.

Doch das hatte er nicht. Regulus schwang seinen Zauberstab und in eben jenem Moment, als die Sonne vollständig aufging, ging die Urne in Flammen auf.

Narzissa blickte ins Feuer, sie sah wie das Silber langsam schmolz, bis die Asche des Verstorbenen hell aufloderte und verbrannte.

Die Flammen wurden immer kleiner, bis die Asche verglühte.

Schließlich erlosch jene kleine Glut ebenfalls und auf dem Sockel blieb nur ein kleines Häufchen Asche, welches sich zu verformen begann.

Es nahm die Gestalt jenes Mannes an, dessen Überreste es gewesen war.

Mr Blacks Antlitz in Marmor gehauen.

Während alle betroffen das Grabmal anblickten, welches nun von der Sonne erleuchtet wurde, sah Narzissa Regulus an.

Als er ihren Blick auf sich ruhen sah, schloss er die Augen, um sie nicht merken zu lassen, was er fühlte, er wusste, sie würde es nicht verstehen, nicht begreifen können, weshalb sie nicht Freunde sein konnten …

Die Menschen um sie herum begannen sich zu zerstreuen, sie betraten die Wege, die zurück in Richtung des Palais führten

Ihnen allen voran Mrs Black, die Frau des Verstorbenen.

„Narzissa, Liebes, komm lass uns die Malfoys begrüßen.", ihre Mutter winkte sie mit einer eleganten, wie vornehmen Geste zu sich heran. Ihre Tochter wandte den Blick von ihrem Cousin ab.

Sie schritt langsam, darauf bedacht immer auf dem Weg zu bleiben, um die Toten nicht zu entehren, auf sie zu.

Narzissa kam neben ihrer Mutter zu stehen, die ihre schwarz behandschuhte Hand, auf die ihres Mannes legte, als sie bemerkte, dass jemand auf die beiden zukam.

Ganz gleich, wie zerstört ihre Familie im Inneren bereits war, der Anschein des vollkommenen Glücks musste gewahrt werden.

„Guten Morgen Mrs Malfoy.", begrüßte Mr Black die Dame, die mit ihrem Mann auf ihn zukam.

Narzissa drehte den Kopf zur Seite, während sie sich mit der Hand an die Stirn fuhr.

Sie war nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, ihn hier zu treffen, in dieser Situation, nicht jetzt. Sie konnte es sich nicht erlauben, dass ihre Verlobung gelöst würde.

Und sein Vater würde nicht zögern, nicht einen Moment lang, denn sein einziger Sohn und Erbe sollte nur das Beste erhalten …

„Abraxas.", er schüttelte kurz seine Hand, dieser jedoch ignorierte ihn gekonnt und wandte sich seiner zukünftigen Schwiegertochter zu.

„Guten Morgen Narzissa.", sagte er, während er ihre Hand in die seinen nahm.

„Guten Morgen Mr Malfoy.", erwiderte sie gelassen und entzog ihm ihre Hand sanft, innerlich jedoch glaubte sie vor Anspannung zu verbrennen.

„Wie fandest du die Zeremonie?", fragte er sie lächelnd.

„Sehr ergreifend, Sir.", entgegnete sie wahrheitsgetreu.

„Ach tatsächlich?", er lachte, als er das sagte, „Ich fand sie eher langatmig, aber vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass ich schon hunderte solcher Art gesehen habe. Was meinst du Liebling?", fragte er an seine Frau gewandt.

„Das finde ich durchaus nicht. Diese hier, war wirklich besonders. Mrs Black hat das wundervoll arrangiert.", erwiderte Mrs Malfoy, während sie ihren Mann strafend anblickte.

Narzissa seufzte leicht auf, ohne es selbst zu bemerken.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, sich den anderen anzuschließen.", warf Abraxas amüsiert ein.

„Dann gehen wir?", erkundigte sich Mr Black, während er seiner Frau, den Arm anbot.

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Friedhof und folgten den anderen nach, in Richtung Palais.

Narzissa blickte ihnen nach, wie sie davon gingen und die vielen Grashalme unter ihrem Gewicht nachgaben.

Schließlich wandte sie sich Lucius zu, der an der Steinmauer lehnte, welche den Familienfriedhof der Blacks begrenzte und in die Ferne sah, zu den Menschen, die das Haus fast erreicht hatten, sehnsüchtig wünschte er sich ebenfalls zu ihnen zu gehören. Mit ihnen den Speisesaal zu betreten, sich zu setzen und sein Frühstück einzunehmen, anstatt hier bei ihr zu stehen.

Sie spürte es, er mochte sie nicht, genauso wenig, wie sie ihn. Aber sie respektierte ihn und vor allem seine Familie, aber er empfand im Gegensatz dazu, ihr gegenüber nichts als Abneigung.

Sie würde für ihn immer die Frau bleiben, die sein Vater ausgesucht hatte. Das junge Ding, das im Vergleich mit den anderen ganz passabel ausgesehen hatte und vielleicht sogar etwas Bildung besaß.

Aber das wichtigste von allem, sie war reinblütig, etwas, das nicht viele von sich sagen konnten und das hatte ihm gereicht, seinem sonst so anspruchsvollen Vater, ein Püppchen, das die Bedingungen erfüllte …

Auch wenn sie nur die zweite Wahl gewesen war, sie war stolz, bald eine Malfoy zu sein.


	2. Verständnis

Noch immer lehnte Lucius an der kalten Mauer und blickte in die Ferne, sein Blick streifte über das Anwesen.

Er sah die Bäume, die Blumen, die Tiere und schließlich auch den See, alles um ihn herum schien zu erblühen und aufzuleben, nur er nicht. Lucius bemerkte die Wellen, die vom Wind angetrieben, an einem Fels, mitten im Wasser, zerbarsten.

Und ihm würde genauso geschehen. Er wollte sich nicht binden, er brauchte keine Freunde und er Recht keine Ehefrau, es wäre um seine Freiheit geschehen, er hätte eine Familie, würde die Verantwortung für sie tragen, er müsste arbeiten …

Doch es war ihm unmöglich das alles seinem Vater zu sagen.

Wie sollte er ihm erklären, dass er jenes Leben führen wollte, dass ihm verwehrt blieb? Wie könnte er das verstehen, dass sein Sohn das verdient hätte, was er nicht erreichen konnte?

Es wäre unbegreiflich für ihn. Sein Vater wählte für ihn eine Frau, die er ehelichte, genauso wie dessen Vater es für ihn getan hatte und ebenso, wie er es für seinen Sohn würde tun müssen. Ein ewiger Kreislauf, den niemand zu unterbrechen wagte …

Bis auf ihn. Niemals würde er sein Kind zu etwas derartigem zwingen, er würde nicht wie sein Vater werden.

„Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?", bemerkte Narzissa, als sie merkte, dass er mit glasigen Augen den Wellengang beobachtete.

Vielleicht gab es doch Hoffnung in einer fernen Zukunft …

Auch wenn sie einander niemals liebten, sie könnten wenigstens zu einander sprechen, wie Freunde.

„Es ist tatsächlich … bezaubernd.", er wandte sich langsam ab und sah sie an.

„Warum siehst du sie dir an, wenn du es gar nicht möchtest?", fragte Narcissa ihn leise.

„Weil ich doch auch hier bei dir stehe, ohne es zu wollen.", antwortete Lucius gefasst.

Nun würde sie sich umdrehen, sie würde weinen, aber es ihn nicht merken lassen und dann würde sie unauffällig das Thema wechseln und das alles, in dem Glauben, er ahne nichts davon.

Doch er wusste es, so hatte seine Mutter es etliche Male bei seinem Vater getan und sie waren doch alle gleich, die Frauen, die die Väter ihren Söhnen auswählten.

Hübsch, reinblütig und naiv.

Denn ohne es zu bemerken, verband diese Männer doch etwas mit ihren Frauen, deshalb wählten sie ebensolche Mädchen, wie ihre Ehefrauen es einst waren für ihre Söhne aus. Doch das macht es für jene umso leichter diese Frauen zu hintergehen, so wie ihre Väter es taten.

Im Moment des Glücks, als sie erfahren, in welche Familie sie aufgenommen werden, verlieren sie den Bezug zur Realität.

In ihrem Inneren hofft jede junge Frau, dass _er _sie trotzdem liebt, aber nur zu verschlossen ist ihnen diese Liebe zu beweisen, selbst wenn sie weiß, dass sie sich falsche Hoffnungen macht, sie wird nicht damit aufhören, denn ihr ganzes Leben lang, seit ihrem vierten Geburtstag, träumt sie von dem Prinzen, der nur sie, sie und keine andere liebt, der auf ewig zu ihr gehören wird.

Und selbst wenn die Mädchen zu Frauen werden, wollen sie es nicht verstehen, sie fühlen zwar, dass etwas nicht stimmt, doch nicht eine von ihnen, würde es zugeben, wenn sie auch verzweifelt nach einem Grund, für die unglücklichen Verhältnisse zu Hause sucht, bleibt er ihr verborgen.

Und schließlich scheinen die meisten dieser armseligen Frauen zu begreifen, dass ein Beweis dieser blühenden Liebe fehlt, das wird es sein, was ihre Männer so verstimmt, das ist es, was er sich wünscht. Aber natürlich ist er auch jetzt zu verschlossen und zu streng erzogen, um es auszusprechen, also nehmen sie die alles auf sich.

Und wenn der Beweis erst da sein wird, wird es besser werden.

Natürlich verändert sich nichts und die Frau schenkt all die Liebe dem kleinen Kind, mit dem sie nun ihre Tage und Nächte teilt. Es ist jene unerfüllte Liebe zu ihrem Mann, welche das Kind dazu treiben wird, seine Eltern bereit in sehr jungem Alter zu verlassen.

Die Mutter ist ebenfalls noch nicht sehr alt, wenn ihr Kind sich von ihr löst, so verwendet sie all ihre Kraft darauf, möglichst schöne Dinnerpartys zu geben und ihre Freundinnen, zum Tee einzuladen, oder ihnen die gepflegten Gärten auf ihrem Landsitz zu zeigen, in der Hoffnung, damit den Anschein einer immerjungen, aktiven, glücklichen Frau aufrecht zu erhalten, die sie zweifellos niemals war und nie sein wird.

Doch wenn diese Frauen den Stillstand in ihrem Leben bemerken, fällt ihnen zum ersten Mal, die ständige Abwesenheit ihres Mannes auf, sie beginnen sich Sorgen zu machen, darüber, weshalb er nicht mehr zu ihnen ins Bett kommt, sondern es vorzieht im Büro zu übernachten.

Die ersten Zweifel machen sich breit. Sie erfahren von Dritten, was es mit der ständigen Absenz ihres Mannes aus sich hat, wie er Nacht um Nacht bei einer anderen Frau verbringt.

Sie werden sich der Blicke bewusst, die ihr Mann dem Mädchen an der Straßenecke zu wirft, selbst wenn sie gemeinsam unterwegs sind.

Und die Frau beginnt zu altern, ihre Haare werden rarer, verfärben sich weiß, ihre Haut hängt schlaf hinunter …

Und praktisch am Ende ihres Lebens angelangt müssen sie feststellen, dass sie ihren Männern niemals etwas bedeuteten, nicht in der Jugend und auch jetzt nicht. Sie verstehen nun, weshalb sich ihre Kinder von ihnen abgewandt haben und dass sie sie nicht mehr brauchen, nie mehr brauchen werden.

Lucius blicke auf und sah, wie Narzissa sich abgewandt hatte und er begriff, dass er jener jungen Frau dieses Schicksal nicht wünschte. Bis vor einigen Wochen, war sie ihm nie aufgefallen, er hatte sie nicht gekannt. Und nun waren sie verlobt, und er kannte sie immer noch nicht.

Er wollte es auch nicht. Denn wenn er es täte, würde es ihm schwerer fallen, sie so zu verletzten und er könnte es vielleicht nicht. Aber in diesem Augenblick war es noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten. Sie hatte noch eine Chance glücklich zu werden.

Er hatte gesehen, wie liebend ihr Vater sie angesehen hatte und wie glücklich ihre Mutter war. Ja. Für sie bestand noch Hoffnung, im Gegensatz zu ihm.

„Wein nicht.", besänftigte er sie während er sich von hinten näherte, „Du hast doch gar keinen Grund."

Lucius hörte sie nichts erwidern, so dass er sich ihr weiter näherte.

„Ich weine nicht.", sagte Narzissa auf einmal und wandte sich zu ihm um, ihre Augen waren gerötet, aber sie weinte tatsächlich nicht.

„Nicht mehr.", sagte er und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

Für einen Augenblick weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Überraschung, doch im nächsten Moment hatte sie sich schon wieder gefasst. Sie hob das Taschentuch hoch und bemerkte das Wappen, der Malfoys, welches darauf gestickt war, ebenso wie seine Initialen.

_L. M._, Lucius Malfoy.

Sie fuhr sich kurz damit über die Augen und ließ die Hand schließlich sinken.

„Sieh doch.", begann er wieder zu sprechen, „Ich weiß, dass du mich genauso wenig heiraten möchtest.", sagte er dann.

„Aber, wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Und weshalb, möchtest du meine Frau werden? Vielleicht weil du meine Persönlichkeit so angenehm findest? Oder weil du mich einfach magst?", seine Stimme klang sehr ernst, er sah sie nicht an, stattdessen ruhte sein Blick auf dem Grabmal hinter ihr.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht.", antwortete sie schließlich und senkte den Blick, nicht aus Demut, sondern aus Scham, darüber, wie sie ihn anlog, dass sie ihn heiraten wollte, obwohl er sich Mühe gab, vernünftig mit ihr darüber zu sprechen.

„Aber ich weiß es!", donnerte er und wandte sich nun ab.

„Lucius.", sagte sie, „Aber, ich kann doch nicht-"

„Deine Mutter enttäuschen? Deine Schwester ans Messer liefern? Deinen Vater verraten? Und deine Ahnen entehren?", er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und blickte ihr in die Augen, „Ich will dir etwas sagen. Deine Eltern werden das verstehen, wenn sie dich und lieben und wenn sie sich gegenseitig auch lieben, dann umso mehr. Deine Schwester ist bei weitem beständiger und vernünftiger, als du. Sie wird zu verhindern wissen, dass man sie gegen ihren Willen verheiratet. Und deine Vorfahren sind tot! Sie können dir nichts mehr anhaben!"

„Aber so ist es doch gar nicht.", sie trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihm in die Augen, „Denkst du denn, dass ich so bin?"

„Natürlich, eben so."

„Warum, warum nimmst du das von mir an?", sie kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und schritt auf das Grabmal ihres Onkels zu.

Während die Kiesel unter ihren Schuhen aneinander stießen, vernahm sie Lucius Schritte hinter sich.

Nach kurzem Bedenken nahm sie den Platz ein, auf dem Regulus die ganze Beerdigung über, gestanden hatte. Narcissa sah zu ihrem Onkel auf.

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr erzählt, dass er friedlich gestorben sei, im Schlaf, bei seiner Familie, die ihn durch die letzten Tage vor seinem Tode hindurch geleitet hatte.

Das war die Geschichte, die beinahe allen Familienangehörige und Freunden erzählt wurde. Nur der engste Kreis erfuhr die Geschehnisse, jener verhängnisvollen Nacht.

Doch der Schwindel flog auf, kam an die Öffentlichkeit. Ein Skandal, wie er so seit Jahrhunderten nicht vorgekommen war.

Auch bis zu ihr war sie die durchgedrungen, die Wahrheit, auch wenn ihr Vater sie so sehr zu beschützen suchte.

„Du magst ihn, nicht wahr?", fragte sie Lucius.

„Wen?", erwiderte sie, selbst wenn Narzissa wusste, dass er _ihn_ meinte.

„Regulus, deinen Cousin.", antwortete er, während er den Platz neben ihr einnahm.

„Wir sind Freunde, wenn es das ist, was du meinst.", noch immer sah sie ihn nicht an. Zu groß war die Angst, dass er die vielen Lügen an ihren Blicken erkennen könnte.

„Bestimmt."

„Nun, es ist so.", erwiderte sie und ihre Stimme klang dabei so emotionslos, als spräche sie von einer Fremden, anstatt von sich selbst.

Lucius berührte sanft ihre Schulter, so dass Narzissa sich zu ihm umwandte.

„Möchtest du es wirklich?", fragte er sie leise.

„Natürlich möchte ich das.", entgegnete sie nun, ihren Blick wieder zu Boden senkend.

„Dann sie mich an und sag es mir noch ein Mal!", forderte ihr Verlobter sie auf, „Sag, dass du es willst und nicht deine Familie. Oder das du es nicht deiner Schwester wegen tust, sondern um deinetwillen."

Kurz schloss Narzissa die Augen, bevor sie zu Lucius aufblickte. Tränen rannen über ihre blassen Wangen, ihre blauen Augen kaum wieder erkennen.

„Ich möchte dich heiraten, Lucius Malfoy. Weil es mein Wunsch ist …", sie brach in heftiges Schluchzen aus und presste die Hände vors Gesicht.

Immer und immer wieder hörte sie die Stimmen ihrer Eltern aufs Neue, Phrasen, welche diese immer wieder benutzen, die sich für immer in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatten:

„_Eine Dame, weiß immer zu lächeln, in jeglicher Situation, ganz gleich, wie aussichtslos sie scheint."_

„_Mein Kind, wie willst du deinem Mann eine gute Ehefrau sein, wenn du immerzu weinst?"_

„_Trage dein Herz auf der Zunge und du wirst niemals unantastbar sein!"_

„_Es gehört sich nur selten seine Gefühle preiszugeben, doch für eine Black gehört sich das niemals!"_

Sie wusste nicht, wann sie das letzte Mal geweint hatte …


	3. Kann ein Eindruck, alles verändern?

Noch immer barg Narzissa das Gesicht in den Händen. Als die junge Frau auf einmal den Wind auf ihren Armen spürte, blickte sie auf.

Und mit einem Schlag wurde ihr bewusst, das Lucius gegangen war, einfach fort.

Wie lange hatte sie dort, neben dem Grabmal ihres Onkels gestanden und geweint, ohne zu wissen weshalb.

Vielleicht weil der Druck, der auf ihr lastete, sie zu vernichten schien, bis nichts mehr übrig bliebe. Aber viel eher kam es ihr vor, als müsse sie nun jenes Leben führen, zu dem ihre Eltern niemals im Stande gewesen waren, ihre Mutter ebenso, wie ihr Vater.

Aber sie wollte es nicht, im Glanz einer angesehenen Familie leben, vollkommen allein, Stunde um Stunde, Tag für Tag.

Wie sollte sie jedoch die Menschen, die sie so sehr liebten dermaßen enttäuschen?

Nicht in eine vorteilhafte Bindung willigen, das Ansehen der ganzen Familie beschmutzen, ihre Schwester statt ihrer aufopfern?

Nein, auch das wollte Narzissa nicht.

Niemals würde Bellatrix dieses Schicksal so hinnehmen, wie es ist. Keine einzige ehrenwerte Tochter würde dem Haus der Blacks bleiben, nicht eine. Alle würden sie verstoßen werden von ihrem Vater.

Gedankenverloren bückte Narzissa sich und langte nach dem schwarzen Seidenschal, der nun, durchnässt vom Morgentau, auf dem Boden lag.

Die junge Frau blickte von einem Grabmal zum anderen. Jeder von ihnen war ein Black gewesen.

Sie schauderte, doch nicht die Toten und ihre Verstorbenen Seelen machten ihr Angst, sondern viel mehr die Realität, in die sie zurückkehren würde, sobald sie den Speisesaal beträte, um dem gemeinsamen Frühstück, nach der Zeremonie, beizuwohnen.

Als Narzissa das Tor zum Friedhof aufstieß, war alles um sie herum einen Moment lang still, doch dann setzten die Geräusche wieder ein. Das Rauschen des Windes, das Rascheln der Blumen und das Plätschern des Wassers im See.

Vorsichtig schloss sie das Tor, so als würde sie hinter sich eine ganze Welt verschließen und lief über das Gras, die Wege missachtend.

Sie konnte fühlen, wie es unter ihren Schuhen nachgab, aber dieser Umstand erschwerte ihr das Vorankommen umso mehr.

Narzissa blickte zum See, sie sah die Wellen, das Ufer einfach alles. Um nichts in der Welt konnte die junge Frau begreifen, wie jemandem dieser Anblick verhasst sein könnte, wo sie ihn doch so sehr liebte.

Solange es ihr möglich war, sah sie immer wieder in jene Richtung, doch bald war sie daran vorbei.

Das Mädchen beschleunigte den Schritt. Narzissa sah auf und bemerkte, dass es nur noch wenige Meter bis zum Hintereingang des Palais waren.

Fast alles hierher lag noch im Schatten, nur die Forderfront des Hauses wurde hell von der Sonne erleuchtet.

Sie schritt auf die Tür zu, bereit sie zu öffnen, als ihr plötzlich jemand den Weg vertrat.

„Lucius.", flüsterte sie überrascht, „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Hast du nicht etwas verloren?", entgegnete dieser, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen. Er reichte seiner Verlobten einen Handschuh.

„Danke.", antwortete sie und behielt ihn in der Hand, ohne ihn überzustreifen.

„Warum ziehst du ihn nicht an?"

„Warum wartest du hier?", Narzissas Stimme rutschte eine Tonlage hinauf, ihr wurde ganz anders, als sie bemerkte, wie sein Gesicht sich verfinsterte. Langsam wich sie einige Schritte zurück.

„Mach keine Dummheiten Lucius.", rief sie, während sie immer schneller ging. Als der jungen Frau auffiel, dass er ihr folgte wandte sie sich um und begann zu laufen.

Ganz gleich, ob sie bereits verlobt waren, er würde nicht zögern, das zu tun, was er für angebracht hielt, um seine Freiheit zu erhalten.

Auch wenn das hieß, dass er sich ihrer entledigen musste.

Narzissa lief um die Ecke, sie presste sich schwer atmend gegen die Wand und hoffte im Schatten, den das Haus auf sie warf unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Ihr Puls schoss in die Höhe, selbst wenn sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sie an der Wand und hoffte endgültig mit ihr zu verschmelzen, während sie nichts um sich herum wahrnahm, außer der Angst.

Ihr Atem ging ruhiger, als sie plötzlich etwas auf ihrer Brust spürte. Zitternd öffnete sah sie auf und blickte direkt in Lucius Augen.

Die Sekunden vergingen und er sah seine Verlobte einfach nur an, ohne etwas zu tun, oder zu sagen, bis er schließlich den Zauberstab sinken ließ und sich abwandte.

„Hast du wirklich angenommen, dass du sterben wirst?", fragte er sie und blicke wieder in ihre Richtung.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte nicht-", ein Gefühl der Reue stieg in ihr auf, so stark, dass es sie erdrückte.

„Nicht annehmen sollen, dass ich dich töten will? Oder das ich überhaupt dazu fähig bin?", er ging auf sie zu, solange, bis er direkt vor ihr stand.

„Ich hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod.", erwiderte sie flüsternd.

„Du denkst alle haben Angst vor dem Tod?"

„Ist es nicht so? Jeder spricht davon. Auch wenn er es nicht ausspricht, so ist es doch der Gedanke dahinter …"

„Nein, ist es nicht.", antwortete er, während er sich wieder einige Schritte von ihr entfernte, „Die Menschen wissen es nur nicht. Sie denken, dass es die Furcht vor dem Tod ist, was sie ängstigt. Aber, dem ist nicht so. Die Tatsache, dass er kommen wird und die Unwissenheit darüber, wann und wo, es von statten gehen wird, macht sie verrückt.", Lucius lächelte bitter und wandte sich wieder Narzissa zu.

„Das Sterben selbst, ist der Auslöser aller Ängste. Und sonst nichts …", fügte er immer noch lächelnd hinzu.

„Du machst mir Angst.", sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Das wundert mich nicht.", entgegnete er und das Lächeln verblasste.

„Warum, warum tut es das nicht? Wie bist du so geworden?"

„Das hat dich nicht zu kümmern. Lass mich sein, wie ich bin!", rief er.

„Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

„Außer dieser einen, meinst du?"

„Eine persönliche.", entgegnete sie, ohne auf seine Bemerkung einzugehen.

Narzissa deutete sein Schweigen, als Zustimmung, doch noch immer konnte sie sich nicht aufraffen ihn zu fragen, die Antwort bereitete ihr jetzt schon Augenblicke der Angst, die nicht zu vergehen schienen.

„Frag doch endlich.", forderte er sie auf.

„Hast du schon jemals … jemals jemanden getötet?", jede Reaktion hatte sie von ihm erwartet, nur eine solche nicht.

Er fiel in sich zusammen. Seine Schultern klappten nach innen und er ließ den Kopf sinken, seine Knie schienen nachzugeben, doch er sah so teilnahmslos zu Boden, als wäre das nicht sein Köper …

Doch plötzlich schien ihm aufzufallen wo er war und mit wem er sprach, er richtete sich auf und nickte.

Narzissa war sich nicht gewiss, ob er die Worte aussprechen hätte können, die er eigentlich sagen wollte.

Doch in Wahrheit, war sich bewusst, dass es ihm nicht gelungen wäre, selbst wenn er den Wunsch gehabt hätte.

„Hast du nun noch mehr Angst vor mir?", fragte er sie leise, ohne den Blick zu erheben.

„Nein.", antwortete Narzissa, während sie an ihm vorbeiging, „Denn das, macht dich in meinen Augen menschlich, es macht für mich den Grund deiner Verschlossenheit verständlicher."

„Versuch nicht, das Schicksal anderer zu verändern, wenn du dein eigenes nicht ändern kannst.", sagte er, woraufhin sie sich umwandte, „Nimm dir nicht das Recht, mich zu richten, solange du mit deiner eigenen Persönlichkeit nicht zu Rande kommst."

Einen Moment lang, schien Narzissa nicht zu wissen, was sie auf eine solche Aussage erwidern sollte, denn sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte.


	4. Man kann Vergangenes nicht zurückholen

Nur wenige Sekunden der Stille verstrichen, ehe diese von dem lauten Geräusch, zerspringenden Glases durchbrochen wurde.

„Lass uns gehen.", meinte Narzissa, doch aus ihrem Mund, klangen diese Worte weniger, wie eine Aufforderung, sondern viel mehr, glichen sie einer Bitte.

Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, ging sie auf Lucius, der sie noch immer nicht ansah, zu. Sachte fasste die junge Frau ihn an der Schulter, so dass er sich ihr zuwandte.

Kurz berührten ihre Finger seinen Umhang und sie konnte den weichen Stoff spüren, doch im nächsten Augenblick schob er ihre Hand auch schon wieder weg.

Auch wenn Lucius es sehr vorsichtig tat, wusste seine Verlobte, dass dadurch nur das unterdrückte Verlangen danach, ihre Hand noch im selben Moment wegzuschlagen, zum Ausdruck kam.

„Lucius, weißt du was mich dort erwartet?", fragte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen, ohne ihn den Schmerz in ihrem Inneren merken zu lassen.

„Mich etwa nicht?", entgegnete ihr Verlobter, während er immer noch ihre Blicke mied.

„Hätte ich von einem „uns" sprechen sollen, welches es für dich nicht gibt?"

Wie gerne hätte Narzissa ihm gesagt, dass es auch für sie keine Verbindung zu ihm gäbe, dass er Recht habe …

Doch wie könnte er ihr dann noch Glauben schenken, darauf vertrauen, dass es ihr Wunsch sei, ihn zu heiraten?

„Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht getan hast.", antwortete Lucius. Und erstmals glaubte sie ihm, sie wusste, dass er die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte.

„Sie erwarten mich beim Frühstück."

„Das kann mir egal sein.", entgegnete er.

„Ich weiß, aber du solltest es um deinetwillen tun.", kurz hatte sie ihm sagen wollen, dass er es für sie machen sollte, um ihretwillen, doch es wäre ihm gleich gewesen, was mit ihr geschähe, so sah sie sich gezwungen auf den einzigen Menschen zurückgreifen, dem er wohl jemals freiwillig geholfen hatte.

„Dann lass uns gehen.", erwiderte Lucius.

Narzissa ging langsam voraus, sie pochte an die Steintür, ohne die Türklopfer zu beachten.

Ihr Silber war schon längst dunkel geworden und die Augen, der sich darum windenden Schlangen, welche früher Edelsteine gewesen waren, schienen schon lange Zeit zuvor verloren gegangen zu sein. Und doch hatten die Ornamente weder an Glanz, noch an Schönheit verloren.

Während Narzissa ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Türrahmen trommelte, blickte Lucius zum See.

Der Wellengang schien ruhiger, als zuvor, obwohl der See für ihn kaum zu sehen war, empfand er es so.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, dass der Wind sich gelegt hatte.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit.

Narzissa konnte in der Dunkelheit zwei große, gelbe Augen ausmachen, die hinaus zu spähen schienen.

Erst dann ging die Tür vollständig auf und enthüllte den Blick auf die Hauselfe, die soeben hinausgesehen hatte.

Lucius, der durch das Geräusch, welches beim Schaben der Steintür auf dem Boden entstanden war, abgelenkt schien, wandte sich seufzend vom See ab und betrat das Palais, seiner Verlobten folgend.

Die vergilbten Tapeten und der morsche Parkettboden ließen das Haus, alt und verfallen wirken, ebenso wie die Kronleuchter, deren Kerzen schon vor langer Zeit heruntergebrannt waren, das Licht das sie spendeten war mit ihnen erloschen. Alles schien nur den Abklatsch, des früheren Glanzes dieses Anwesens wiederzugeben, den es in diesen Räumen schon längst nicht mehr gab, denn die Menschen, durch die alles lebendig gewesen war, hielten sich nicht mehr in den Gärten auf.

Dieser Trakt war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt worden, jene Besucher, die nur kurzfristig hier verweilten, hatten die Freude an den Grünanlagen verloren.

Narzissa strich vorsichtig mit der Hand über die Tapete und als sie danach zitternd, ihre Fingerspitzen im schwachen Dämmerlicht ansah, konnte sie eine feine Staubschicht darauf entdecken. Ja, in den vielen Jahren, in denen sie nicht hier gewesen war, hatte sich alles verändert.

Mühsam riss die junge Frau sich von ihren Gedanken los und wandte sich der Hauselfe zu.

„Bring uns zum Speisesaal.", befahl sie ihr und obwohl sie so gerne ein einfaches „bitte" angehängt hätte, durfte sie auch das nicht, nicht in seiner Gegenwart.

„Sehr wohl Miss.", entgegnete die Elfe, während sie vorausging und Lucius und Narzissa hinter sich ließ.

Schweigend folgten sie ihr durch das Palais und je tiefer sie ins Innere des Hauses vordrangen, desto prachtvoller wurde die Einrichtung.

Das morsche Parkett wandelte sich zu dunkelgrünem Teppichboden und die vergilbten Tapeten zu Holzverkleidung.

Viele Gemälde zierten nun die Wände, schwarze Samtvorhänge bedeckten die hohen Fenster und selbst die Kerzen, der aus Silber gefertigten Kronleuchter, brannten und erleuchteten somit jene dunklen Flure, von denen sie hofften, dass sie sie zum Speisesaal führen würden.

So gerne hätte Narzissa die immerfort bestehende Stille durchbrochen, das andauernde Schweigen beendet, doch es gab nicht ein Wort, das es wert war jenes zu tun.

Im Gehen legte sie sich den Seidenschal um, so dass er ihre nackten Schultern verhüllte, ebenso strich sie das schwarze Kleid glatt, denn in eben dem Augenblick, in dem sie den Saal beträten, würden alle Menschen darin sie anblicken und sich somit das Bild machen, welches sich bis zur nächsten Familienfeier in ihr Gedächtnis einbrennen würde, das Bild, das sie immer vor Augen hätten, wenn sie sich ihrer erinnerten.

Die junge Frau setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, ohne zu bemerken, wohin sie ging, ohne die wunderschönen Bilder um sich herum zu sehen, ganz allein darauf konzentriert, was in jenem Augenblick geschähe, in dem sie diesen Saal beträte.

Als Lucius neben ihr plötzlich innehielt, blickte sie ihn erstaunt an und stellte fest, dass er stehen geblieben war, um etwas anzusehen.

Langsam wandte sie sich zu und folgte seinem Blick, der auf einem jener in Silberrahmen eingefassten Gemälde ruhte.

Eine Familie war darauf abgebildet, ebenso, wie auf all den anderen Bildern in diesem Korridor.

Sie sah, wie er erst die beiden Erwachsenen, die darauf abgebildet waren und den Betrachter anlächelten beobachtete, die Frau mit den glatten, blonden Haaren und den Mann mit den schwarzen Locken, die beide umgeben von Blumen auf einer Wiese standen. Bis sein Blick auf jene drei Mädchen davor fiel, die einander an den Händen gefasst hatten und ebenfalls lächelten. Zwei von ihnen schwarzhaarig, jenes in der Mitte, das die beiden anderen an der Hand hielt hatte glattes Haar, das zu ihrer Rechten lockiges. Die beiden waren unverkennbar Schwestern, so ähnlich, wie sie einander waren.

Doch das dritte Mädchen ganz links schien sich nicht einzufügen, mit dem blonden, glatten Haar, welches ihr über die Schultern fiel.

_1962 _stand am rechten Bildrand, der Zeitpunkt an dem das Bild angefertigt wurde.

„Das ist meine Familie auf dem Bild, weiß du …", meinte Narzissa flüsternd.

„Die Kleine auf dem Bild schaut dir tatsächlich ähnlich.", entgegnete Lucius, während er auf das blondhaarige Mädchen deutete.

„Ja, stimmt, daran kann ich mich noch erinnern.", erklärte sie vorsichtig, ganz darauf bedacht die Unterhaltung, so fortzuführen, wie sie war, den Moment des Einklangs auszuleben.

Noch immer hatte Lucius sie kein einziges mal angesehen und er vermied es weiterhin, sein Blick ruhte stattdessen auf dem kleinen, blonden Mädchen auf jenem Gemälde, dem er heute ebenso, wie damals, viel lieber gegenüber gestanden hätte, als der jungen Frau, die er bald heiraten sollte.


End file.
